So this is my life now
by WhenLegoBricksWontWork
Summary: Your first child is hard, but when its for money it's even more stressful
1. Chapter 1

**JADE AND BECK NEVER DATED. TORI AND BECK HAVE BEEN TOGEATHER FOR 5 YEARS**

Tori awoke sweating, she let out a small scream as she sat up in her bed. She looked to the side of her. Beck lay there with a confused, tired look on his face "Whats up with you" He asked Tori looked at her floor, Cat, Andr and Robbie lay there sleeping, Jade sat curled in a ball on her arm-chair. Tori lay back down

"Bad dream" Then kissed Beck on his cheek "ARG, why do these lot have to be here! I just want you and me... Alone!" she winked at him The thought made him have to turn away.

After everyone had left Tori walked over to Beck who was sat on the couch, She whispered into his ear, his eyes widened! Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs "Tori NO" Beck cried as she handcuffed him to the bed.

"torii where are youuuuuuu?" a voice called from downstairs "SHIT, Its Trina...Hide"

"I CANT. Im tied to the bed" Beck snarled from across the room as tori ran over to the door, putting her back to it.

"Trina not now, wait 5 minuets im getting dressed" Tori leaped across her room, rolling over beck on the way "Owww tori!" her hand shot towards her bedside table, grabbing the keys in on hand while balancing on becks head with the other

"im coming in" Trina said while knocking again.

"Trina you come in now i will honestly attack you with me new heals!"

"But its urgent" Trina shouted, Tori started ripped at the now unlocked handcuffs as the door slowly opened, like a shot Beck ripped his top on again, Trina popped her head round the door, one eye closed, "Tori"

"You can open your eyes im... dressed now" At this information Trina bounced into the room, sprawling herself over the armchair.

"SOOOOOO yesterday i was down the mall when i bumped into this design dude.. i dont remember him much but we got talking and he showed me what contest are coming up next year and i saw this.. LOOK!" Trina said spitting every few words at her 'super exsitment'. she handed beck and tori a poster titled 'CUTEST BABY EVER?' a blank expression came across Tori and Becks face.

"What the fuck.." tori mumbled without knowing "Trina are you trying to say you want to have a baby?"

" no stupid! I want you and beck to have a baby" At that Beck's eyes widened, "you and beck are so adorable and i think you would so win the baby contest, look it doesn't open for like 12 months so you only have to like have sex what in the next 2 months."

"no" beck said as he walked over to the phone charger. " im not making a life for a contest" he said sniggering "but but the winner get 60,000 bucks! come on please that's what 20,000 each! you could buy a flat together, you and your cute ass baby! Please pleasee pleasee i need the money for voice coaching"

"even if we DID do it,m you would only get 10,000 beck would get 20,000 and i would get 30,000" tori said boldly "what WHY" Trina shouted jumping out of the chair

"if we did, im going to be holding it for 9 months then pushing it out of my... well my you know"

" your not really consider it"

"why not... its not like we have both considered having a family soon, im 17 your 18 and you know i want to be a mom asap We might as well get something out of it"

"OMG you have to be kidding me tor?" Trina just sat there taking in all her options.  
>"Trina get the hell out of the room, NOW"<p>

BECKS POV The next few weeks passed, i came round to the idea, me and tori would try to conserve many times a week and finally the day came when we tuck the test, and it was positive, i think i cried, tori sobbed and sobbed. its been 4 months now, its torture, every week shes craving a different biscuit, no coffee and crying when ever she drops or spills ANYTHING END OF POV

Beck strolls into tori's room. "your mom is going crazy... still" he goes over to the bed and slides his hand round tori's waist. "hows baby today, Tori... whats wrong"  
>"<p>

i dont know id i want to do this beck... im going to be a terrible mother" she sobs stroking her hand over the swollen tummy. "what? you're going to be a great mom, when i was ill you looked after me all day a night, when your cousin comes over she cries if shes not with you" Beck gazed into tori's bloodshot eyes.

".YOU"

"i love you to beck"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of victorious!**

BeckPOV

I was driving tori to school mid afternoon, my truck had all its windows open, causing tori's hair to whip around her face, aggravating her even more than the surprisingly to the hot weather. As I pulled up next to the lunch area, Tori hopped out pulling her bag from the foot well. "No kiss?" I asked, she ignored me, she had been really moody lately. I pulled away from the café, me and tori had decided that i would drop out of school to work as an actor while tori got her high school diploma (**Im from england and trying to fit in with the american style on fanfiction**) As i pulled up to the studio where i was working as an extra I got a text from cat

** Weres tori, isn't she ment to be back today?**

**Yeah she should be, cat im at work could you try find her**

**KK ^..^ 3**

I jumped out the trunk door, locking it behind me as i strolled into the studio, where the hell could tori be?

EndPOV

ToriPOV

As i pulled myself out of the truck, i felt almost every pair of eyes turn to my black top, knowing that under it hid a little baby, my little baby, I walked on, hearing beck say something but chosing to ignore it. As i walked into school i saw jade heading over to me, her eyes widen

"omg what happened to you,"

"What?" I said putting my head down in shame, i new being a teen mom would be hard but i though that would be after the baby had come. "i got pregnant, I CHOSE to, i love beck and i just i, ITS MY LIFE" i ended up screaming in panic, tears rolling down my face i legged it out the door. I looked round seeing where to go, then i spotted Andre, he waved me over

"Hey preggers whats up" I knew he was joking but it still made me sob harder, "hey tor whats up, it was a joke, i didn't mean to"

"it's not you, i just.. it's going to be so hard, im not even that pregnant and everyone's already talking about it, i mean i couldn't carry on with my sentence, i don't think he even understood most of it. I couldn't take it anymore, i fell into his open arms gladly, "im sorry, im such a mess. Im going to be a terrible mom"

"no you're not. yours going to amazing..." i could tell André was to make me feel better but it just convinced me everything he said from now on would be a lie. "come on you don't even know if its you they're talking about, it might be the fact that your still with Beck or um"

"André you're not helping, you make it seem like me and beck aren't in a stable relationship"

"sorry, come on the bells about to go"

"im not going in there, i just want ice cream and a Happy meal."

"but what about school, you dont even have a car"

"Drive me?" doing my puppy eye.

"fineee"

BecksPOV

It went past 2, past 3 past 4. I was worried, i hadn't herd from tori for ages now and cat had said she still hadn't seen her, after getting off work at 4:30 i raced to my truck, putting the keys into the ignition bringing it to life, i sped all the way home, really worried because i didnt want to get a ticket, when i got there i found tori and André outside the RV.

EndPOV

ToriPOV

"Where the hell have you been! you missed school i've been worried sick how could you Tori you have to be more careful"

"I've been with André all day" i explained pointing to the now worried looking André. "please can we go in, we need to talk" I said as i rose to me feet i The pregnant way. Beck let me in and André left, "i need to move in, My mom said i cant stay with the baby" Becks face turd to despair, as if i told him there was no baby. Then he just said

"fine, lets go get your stuff"... We did so! my mom seemed really shocked, as if she would give in soon and i would have to do as she said to keep her happy, after all of my stuff had been moved, and all that was left where a couple of boxes, i looked around, thing of the room i was about to leave, thinking all the stuff i did hear, painting that massive HA on my wall for hollywood arts, lost my virginity, made my child, i needed a new start, and this was just it!

Back at the RV we sat on becks bed, collapsing all the boxes we where using to move all my stuff, I was thinking we would soon need to buy many stuff. how would we call fit in the RV, three of us and all the baby stuff. i was dreading all of it, the sleepless nights, the long days


	3. Chapter 3

Tori lay under the sheets of Becks bed, she glanced over to beck who was sat on the sofa next to his fish tank. Her bump had grown to more than he had expected at only 6 months. "So today, we have to get..." Tori grabbed a piece of paper from th bedside table, "The cot, bedding, diapers, car seat and carry cot, i think we should get a pac 'n' play for the carry cot, just because it's the best and she can use it for ages. I think we should get some pacifiers and most defiantly some more bottles..."

"Tori please be quiet, you're giving me a headache, god"

"I just want whats best for her, Urg"

"Wait... Her, i though you didnt know the sex"

"i dont i just say her because its so much easier"

"do you think its a girl, does it feel like a girl." Beck asked, seeing what she could get out of her.

"sorry beck i dont know what a girl feels like" Tori said laughing a bit as she did.

"okay im going for a shower, did you turn the pipe on yet"

"Nope" (**The RV has a pipe for water and heat**)

ToriPOV

after we got dressed me and beck headed out to the Walmart to get everything, after about 4 hours of shopping and browsing, we seemed to have everything. I had got so tired Beck had taken me to the movies for a treat,

"That's $617.82"(**This is an actul price on** **walmart**) Both mine and becks mouths hit the floor!

Beck pulled out his credit card, " That's the $165 swing chair for ya"

"i know, i dont think the movie is an option, How much did you get from your grandma?"

"350 bucks" he said while he hit the four numbers into the machine

" Maybe I should get a part-time job, But it's getting harder and harder to get round every day."

"We can talk about this is the car" Beck said as he glared at the sniggering cashier. Back at the car Tori tried to help load all the stuff into the truck but just seemed to get in the way, "Stop getting in my way, just sit in the bloody"

ToriPOV

As i heaved myself into the truck with a few bags of diapers and some bottles noticed how beck seemed to hate me, he would barely even talk to me unless I was worried about the baby, or if i need a lift to school. Not only this but our baby was coming into the world, into this mess. My mind went into panic, overloading with all the worry about the baby and before I knew it I was crying into my hands, "Whats wrong" beck said as he entered the truck.

"Why do you hate me, you never seem to notice im here, when i try to help you snap my head off."

"I don't hate you, i love you" he said, putting his arm round my shoulder and pulling me into his chest, "i don't mean to make you feel like that, to upset you. im so sorry" He seemed to mean it, he cupped my face with his hand, and pulled it up to his lips.

The drive hope was nice, he had his arm round me the hole way, with my arms tucked round his chest. When we got back to the RV Cat André and Robbie where there, "Hey guys, why are you here?" I asked

"We're here to help you set up stuff like the crib." André explained, holding some screwdrivers and screws.

"Baby baby baby" cat said, jumping on the spot clapping her hands. As is let Cat in Beck Robbie and André unloaded the heavy stuff, "Are you looking forward to the baby then, is it going to be like a little you and beck."

"yeah i cant wait, umm i think it should be like us."

"but what about all the sleepless nights and long days, and all that poop and...

"Cat stop." i snapped.I didnt mean to upset her, but cat was just so sensitive. she went and sat on becks bed and berried her hand in her hands.

"Okay that's everything, Tor, do you want to find places for the smaller things, like diapers. André help me set up the cot and Robbie and cat can you set up the cradle swing, but be careful that thing cost a bomb." Beck instructed. After about an hour we were done, everything was away, the tiny kitchen in the RV was packed with bottles and steriliser, not to forget the new microwave his mom had bought us for heating up the bottles. as beck said buy and thanks to everyone I lay on the bed rubbing my swollen belly. making a little swelling pattern on it. I did feel like it was a girl, but I really don't want to tell Beck incase he got all freaked out. Everything felt okay, she moved and kicked, woke me up in the night sometime, made me need the toilet, everything you could expect from an unborn baby. ThankGod. Oh god i hope we win that cash, we really need it.


	4. Chapter 4

don't own victorious

Beck sat on the end of the sofa with Tori's foot on his lap, he played with her toes, poking the freshly painted nails with his little finger. " I think I did a good job"

"Hmmm" sighed Tori "Sorry i couldn't do it myself, the bumps big, really big. Can you believe it, 8 and a 1/2 months tomorrow" She said, picking up a little teddy bear off the floor and throwing it towards the crib opposite to the sofa. The crib had a thick blackout patchwork sheet draped over it, with sheep and cute looking puppies sewed onto it. The top pinned to the top of the RV wall and a Velcro strip that ran across the other end to secure to the floor, Beck had come up with this idea after watching TV one night and realizing that the baby wouldn't be able to sleep with all the light and noise, so the next day he went out and bought about 10 pairs of head phones that he wirelessly connected to the TV and the blackout quilt idea had solved the issue.

Tori POV

I went to get up, my but hadn't even left the seat before i paused, Still, dead still. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Carry on. I flew to my feet, prancing over to the small kitchen, pause, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I reached for the mug and filled the kettle with water, i made myself a DECAF coffee, i hated decaf, but it was the only thing Beck would buy me. As the money issue went, we where managing, sort of. i bent down to the fridge for the milk, pause, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1. What more than 5, i hate stomach cramps. i had eaten so much over Lunch!

" What do you want to watch"

"Anything" i replied, i placed my coffee on the table and sat at my laptop. 6 e-mails

* * *

><p><strong>TRINA:Baby! OPEN<strong>

**TRINA:Tori reply! OPEN**

**TRINA:Mom needs u OPEN**

**ANDRE:Baby stuff ;P OPEN**

**MOM:Talk to me OPEN**

**CAT:Heyyyeyeyeyey OPEN**

* * *

><p>I went strait for Cats,<p>

Heyy tor, how are you feeling, I'm coming to see you tomorrow about 5 so be ready for some fun :) 3 cant wait to see the baby 3 xxxxxxxx Kk Byeee

That was yesterday, ohh god that means shes going to be here in... 1/2 an hour!

"Beck, Cats coming over, tidy the RV i need to get showered and dressed"

"What,oh, okay" he said jumping to his feet, i went to get up aswell 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, Owwwwww this really was starting to hurt. I really need to keep an eye on what i eat!

BeckPOV

I grabbed some clothes off the floor stuffing them into the draw under the bed and picking up my PearPad and throwing it onto the made bed, i fluffed some pillows and pooped some girl stuff into Tori's makeup bag. Tori opened the door and paused? "you okay"

"yeahh fine" she replied with a smile. She quickly got dressed and made herself a fresh coffee, we sat on the sofa sipping from our mugs. There was a knock at the door, Tori flinched. "Cat come in"

"not just cat, Cat Jade Andre and Robbie" Ohh joys, Jade was here, she entered the RV after Andre and glared at me, I smiled back in panic. "KK i bought games, I wanna play truths, So you all right a secret on a piece of paper then we draw them out a hat and guess who it is :D" Cat said, bouncing on the spot. She handed out paper and we found some pens, i scribbled on some paper about how I use to eat 100 cubes of cheese a month.

"Okay so this one says, When i was 10 i ate a worm" Andre said with a smile on his face "Thats grim"

"who was it?" Jade asked

"Robbie" tori said, "I just know it"

Robbie smiled, "yeah, yeah it was me"

"Mate that horrid"

"KK whos next" Cat said with a giggle.

"Me" jade said, her hand plunged in to the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "I slept with someone, in this very RV and i wasn't with them" there was a terrible pause.

"I don't get it, it has be beck, or tori" Robbie said with a shy, timid voice.

"This game is good" Cat giggled, putting her hand to her face.

"we didn't sleep together until we were together" Tori said.

"Who is it" Andre said looking round...everyone had spoken about it except me and jade. Everyone WAS stairing at us.

"Beck..."Tori said looking at me with a tear in her eye,"Jade..." I looked to her, then Jade, then at my hand.

"I...I...Im..."I said, shaking my head. Unsure how to react. Tori jumped to her feet. " Tor,Wait."

"No...No,No,No. NO" She screamed, tears flooding her face and dripping onto her top.I looked over to jade. Her head was held high, with a slight smile on her face. i looked back over to Tori, She ran to the table, grabbed her laptop and stepped out the door. Andre was on his feet like a shot, pulling Cat up and running after Tor. The door slammed behind them. I looked around, almost in tears. Robbie still sat there fiddling with his hands.

"GET OUT!" I shouted, he scampered to his feet and raced out the door. " You Spiteful SPITEFUL BITCH." How could this have happened... ...


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy Guys :) sorry i havent been uploading at all, i just never have time :) Hope it will pick up now :P

I Dont Own Victorious

* * *

><p>ToriPOV<p>

Everything was crumbling, infront of my eyes. i didnt stop to think, i ran to my car, even though i couldnt fit behind the wheel every well i still sped away. I drove, But i didnt know where to go, my phone was ringing and ringing, i pulled over, My eyes were sore, i couldnt see, the sun was bright on my face. "Why,whywhywhywhywhy" i sobbed into my hands. I reached across the car to the foot well, hoping to grab a bottle of water. Insted i got my phone, 16 texts 5 Missed calls, 1 reminder! The hospital check up, I'd missed it, I re-started the engine, i knew where i needed to go, and it wasn't back to beck

EndPOV

BeckPOV

Even though i wanted jade to go, i didnt want to be alone. I needed this out of her, "why,WE WERE HAPPY, WE NEVER, I CAN'T" So many questions, How, How could i do this, How could i hurt her like this! She was having my baby, She was the love of my life, she was my life...

"Why what, you know why we slept togeather, because we're ment to be baby, You know that, dont fight it!"

"No No Jade we're not, i dont love you, your nothing to me, and never will be"

"oh beckky, Why so sad. You wouldnt have slept with me if you didnt love me"

"YES YES I WOULD JADE, it didnt mean anything, it was nothing! I dont need you, i need Tori, and now shes gone, and she's having my baby...shes having our baby..."

"Yeah but"

"BUT NOTHING JADE" I could see the fear growing in her eye, i could see what i was doing, "Just...Leave" I wached her scuttle out the RV, And i was alone...

EndPOV

Tori raced to her old house, her home, her real home. She Knocked on the door, unsure if she would be acsepted back. Trina opend the door, all Tori could do i fall into her arms.

ToriPOV

I told Trina everything, and by the time i finshed it was alomst 9PM I hadnt looked at the texts, i couldnt do it. I had too, i know i had too. "Slide to open" I couldn't, i have to, i cant YES YOU CAN! 2325 BECK In text.

BECKS TEXTS

Beck:Just come home

Beck:Call Me

Beck:baby im worried

Beck:Im So so so so so so so so sorry :(

ANDRES TEXTS

Andre:Were you go?

Andre:call me

Andre:Im going back to the rv to talk to Beck

Andre:It's been a long time scince i spoke to you...call me?

Dun dun dun, sorry guys getting tired and want to publih today :) Sorry its short.. XX Emilyy.


End file.
